


Memories

by hhertzof



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just like a storybook...or was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

It was just like in a storybook; three kids find a magical watch under a hedge and strange things happen.

But Luke knew this wasn't a book, and the watch wasn't magical. The memories it woke, he would rather have forgotten.

Nightmares of war. He'd been sent here for his safety. When the war ended, they would bring him home. He'd never been happy on Gallifrey; they'd teased and ignored him in equal measure. It hadn't been a real home, not like he'd found with Sarah Jane.

So he pretended he didn't remember and hoped that day would never come.


End file.
